The Curse of the Zoroark
by Dodgers3
Summary: This is my first story here and it is about a boy named Jack as he faces the curse of slowly becoming a Zoroark. Will he be consumed by the instincts of a pokemon and become one, or will he continue on his journey to become the Pokemon Champion. As he journeys through the Unova region with the new threat of Team Plasma and the Mysterious N, will Jack complete his quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is actually my first fan fiction but I have been on the site much longer than that. I am asking for constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this and I hop you enjoy. All Pokemon do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. My chances of owning Pokemon=beating a spiritomb with wonder guard using a level 1 magikarp**

 **The Curse of the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 1**

"" **= Normal Speech**

 _ **Italics = Thoughts**_

Jack was walking through the forest on Route 1 near Nuvema town. Tomorrow he was finally going to receive a stater pokemon and something about a surprise from Professor Juniper. She was well known around the region for her and her father's studies. Why was he out here though? Well Jack had received a dare from Bianca and Cheren to walk out around here without a pokemon. His favorite pokemon of all time was Zorua though. He loved all pokemon but his favorite was the Zorua evolution line. However he had gotten quite lost. Now that our background is out of the way lets move to Jack's point of view now.

"I'm almost starting to regret coming out here.", Jack said rather worried as he looked around. All he could see were trees, trees, and more trees. "Hello! Anyone out there!", Jack yelled out trying to find anyone who could help. _This was such a stupid idea._ _I knew I shouldn't have listened to Bianca and Cheren._ Jack thought as he kept looking for the exit. Jack noticed how it was starting to get dark and kept on walking forward. He had walked into a Zoroark's nesting den however. Inside were its eggs too. The mother Zoroark saw the intruder, a human boy, and only reacted on instinct, not even bothering to think that boy named Jack might just be lost. Jack could only watch in horror as the Zoroark slash into him. His favorite pokemon was attacking him and he was too afraid to do anything but hit the Zoroark as her blood dripped into his own blood stream. No one would know what the dominant pokemon gene could do to a human. Jack was slipping into unconsciousness as the Zoroark realized its mistake. This was the human boy who helped take care of the pokemon in the ranch. She grabbed onto the boy and put up an illusion of an adult female as she ran to the gate of Nuvema town with one of her eggs. She felt it was one of the few ways possible that she could apologize to him. Only a little bit later in the small town of Nuvema Town would someone notice the fourteen year old laying there with a lot of scratches over his chest and his shirt mostly destroyed. As he was picked up and rushed back to his mom's house, he would have a nightmare. Inside the nightmare he felt as if a massive pain was over his entire body as dark black fur grew on his skin in the nightmare. "M..o.m." Jack would mutter as his mother covered his chest in bandage. The people with his mom were saying that she was lucky that Jack wasn't killed or bled out. They were even happy with the fact that the injuries were healing pretty fast.

Once everyone had calmed down and left only Jack's mother remained with the egg her son had with him. "Honey, I just wish I knew what happened to you." Jack's mother would say with tears coming down from her eyes as she place the egg in the incubator machine and placed it next to her son. She would than get up and start walking out of the door as she took one last look at Jack. "Just be safe my baby." Jack's mother said as she turned off the light and closed the door.

 **There we go with my first chapter ever on I hope you all enjoyed and I will be sure to upload a longer and better chapter soon! Please leave a review and I will try to fix those mistakes in the next chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a major shout out to Lake of Rage and November Red Angel for giving me my first reviews. Majorly I want to thank Lake of Rage for all the mistakes he told me I could correct in my last chapter. Based on your review I intend to make this one much better than the last!**

 **My chances of owning Pokemon= Pokemon actually having Ash be smart in the anime...**

 **The Curse of the Zoroark**

 **Chapter 2**

"" **= Normal Speech**

 _ **Italics = Thoughts**_

 **Underline** **= Pokespeech**

 __Jack was slowly waking up from the nightmarish dream he had. " _Such a strange dream. The last thing I can remember was that Zoroark. Wait! How am I even alive?"_ Jack could only think as he slowly lowered his legs to the base of his wooden bedside. He started looking around his room trying to place what had happened while he was out. He kept staring around his room, stopping at each of the posters hanging on his tan colored wall. Each poster having a Zoroark, a Zorua, or the three starters Professor Juniper hands out each year. As his gaze turned to his small wooden table to his right he noticed the Incubator with the Zorua egg in it. The machine itself a nice vibrant orange with a black cylindrical outline while the egg inside was black with red dots. Jack continued gazing at the egg almost feeling some sort of connection with it. His gaze being broken as he felt a cold breeze hit his bare chest. Jack proceeded to shiver as he moved his gaze toward his chest. It was covered in bandages from the claw marks that had dug into his skin from last night. _"Was this caused by that Zoroark from last night? Wait am I still going to be able to go on my journey?",_ Jack was thinking as he let out a groan and got up. He noticed a bright pink box siting in the center of his room. It was wrapped with a dark red ribbon and looked oddly out of place on his black rug. "Is this?" He questioned out loud as he started approaching the box before kneeling down to slide the ribbon off. Just as he was about to open it he heard something running up his stairs in the corner of his room. It also sounded like his mom was yelling at someone. Jack turned his gaze toward the stairs and watched as Bianca ran up and Charon calmly walked a little farther behind her.

"Oh my gosh are those the pokemon!", Bianca screeched rather loudly as Jack and Charon proceeded to cover their ears. "Bianca! The first thing you ask of Jack about is that if those are the pokemon for our journey. Not if maybe he's okay since we were the ones to send him out on the dare last night!", Charon said a little guiltily since it was his idea as well to have Jack run out into Route 1. "Guys! Calm down I'm fine, let's just pick our pokemon. Today is a day we wont ever have again. Let's just enjoy.", Jack said as he began opening the box and then said, "I do believe it's fair though that I get first pick.", Jack said with a rather sly smile. He moved the lid of the box to his side as he looked at the three poke balls inside. He had decided almost a week ago on what pokemon he was going to pick. As he grabbed the poke ball on the far left he noticed how it had a little aqua like symbol on the red lid of the poke ball. "Such a cool design.", Jack said as he looked back to Charon and Bianca. He sweat dropped as he realized that they had already picked their pokemon while he was admiring his poke ball. "Sorry that I missed what pokemon you both picked.", Jack said quite embarrassed. Bianca than spoke up with stars in her eyes. "I know! We can have a battle! Go Tepig!", Bianca said with excitement, not even thinking to ask if everyone would be okay with this. "Wait, but what about my room! Gah forget it. Come on out Oshawott!" Jack said as his eyes widened and both pokemon were released in a flash of red.

Jack looked toward his Oshawott as it stood there about a foot tall. It was holding it's shell as if ready to use it as a weapon. He guessed that it was male before turning his gaze back to his opponent. Tepig. It was kinda cute for a pig pokemon. With its ball like tail and just that innocent look on its face. "Your going down this time Tepig!" Oshawott said with a challenging look in his eyes. Jack just looked at his Oshawott. _"Did my Oshawott just talk?"_ Jack thought with a questioning look as he rubbed his eyes. He looked right back at his Oshawott expecting it to speak again. "OshaOshaWott!", The Oshawott said with a proud look. Jack figured that he must still be tired from that nightmare last night. "Alright! Let's begin!", Bianca said as she looked toward her Tepig. "Tepig use tackle on Oshawott!" Bianca ordered with a basic move toward Tepig. Tepig looked up toward her before changing his gaze back to Oshawott and started running at him. "Oshawott dive to your left and use you scallop to swing into Tepig's side!" Jack quickly said to his Oshawott. "Oshawott!" Oshawott said as he dived to his left and pulled off the scallop on his stomach. He quickly swung with it at Tepig's side as Tepig fell to the ground. As soon as Tepig got up though it bumped into the table with the incubator on it. Jack watched as the egg started to fall off the table and dived for the egg. Call it some kind of instinct, but he felt some sort of invisible wire between himself and the egg. As the black and red spotted egg fell out of the incubator. The egg fell right in Jack's hands. He felt as one of the recent scratches on his chest reopen up as the bandages on his chest started having a red spot appear. "No more battling in my room." Jack said as he let out with a groan of pain from his chest. "Wait the egg! It's hatching!", Jack said as he laid on the ground. The egg was glowing in his hands as Bianca and Charon starred wide eyed at the egg as it hatched into…

 **That is all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed as I did enjoy making this. Look forward to the next chapter for more on the adventure of Jack and what could this mysterious egg hatch into? Free internet cookies to those who answer incorrectly and were paying attention to the story! Again a extra thank you to Lake of Rage for your review from last chapter and I hope I fixed many of those thing that you did list.**


End file.
